Curse of the Diamond
by Tastes-Like-Fry
Summary: Dear Readers, You are invited to bestow your eyes upon an adventure, or perhaps misadventure of four marauding fellows and a rather unwilling love interest who becomes so unwillingly involved. The rest is up to fate. Enjoy. Yours Sincerely TLF. PS: R/R
1. Marauder Oath

Dear Readers,

It has come to my attention that I suddenly have run out of my little one-shot stories that I had stored up. However I have a lot of stories that are only just started, and I thought that perhaps I could start posting them.

There is one problem however, even I, the great tasty one, knows not where this story is to be going… but I can assure that it will end up somewhere. Let's find out where together, yes?

Now… where to begin? The start! Of course the start! The start of a Marauding adventure…

---

'**I SOLOMNLY SWEAR THAT I AM UP TO NO GOOD.'…**

… Wand touched parchment and ink flowed from where the tip had been touched. The word 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs present the Marauders Map' briefly held in the four bearer's view before the parchment was pulled open by their four pairs of impatient hands.

The Marauders map had many sections, writings, secret flaps, all in accordance with Hogwarts School of Wizardry. These flipped by, almost blurred as practiced hands opened and checked each section fluidly, rhythmically and methodically.

Four boys bent over the map as it unfolded, a sandy blonde, a light brown, and two black heads, although one was scruffy, the other well-groomed.

'Filch is on the second floor.' The scruffy haired boy murmured quietly.

'Mrs. Norris is in the Astrology tower, no doubt caught the whiff of the few couples, uh, "studying" there.' The other black haired boy chuckled, his voice also very low.

'Dumbledore has gone to bed. McGoogles and Sluggy are probably gone too.' The blonde said, pausing in his search.

'Head boy and girl?' The boy with the brown hair spoke, his voice naturally quieter than the others, not needing to whisper.

'Snogging, or something to that effect in the Prefects bathroom.'

Hushed chuckles broke the steady silence.

'We should make a detour…'

'Mr. Padfoot.' The soft-spoken boy warned. 'Stick to the plan.'

'But that is blackmail you simply cannot pass up.' Mr. Padfoot complained.

'Knowing Clair and Gene I'm sure that opportunity will come up again, however we cannot stray from our original plan.'

'You're no fun.'

'Got it!' The scruffy haired boy placed his finger on a pair of footprints on the map as the other three leant over eagerly. 'Fourth floor, west tower.'

'Via the charms corridor?'

'Mr. Padfoot, we're not going to go near Clair and Gene.'

'Well then where to Mr. Moony?' Mr. Padfoot addressed the boy with scorn.

'Shush!' the scruffy haired boy hissed loudly. 'Keep your voices low – Perfect prefect Perkins will hear!' he pointed to the roof.

His statement made them all hesitate.

'Mr. Prongs, I think you're overreacting.'

'Mr. Padfoot, I think you're not taking the right precautions.'

'Mr. Prongs, I've never seen you this uptight before, what's up?'

Mr. Prongs faltered for a moment, glancing uncertainly at the map. 'We're going to cop so much if we get into trouble.'

'And why, Mr Detention record holder, should that bother you?'

Mr. Prongs bit his lip, and glanced warily at Mr. Moony who simply shrugged.

'All for one and one for all?' the sandy haired boy quoted meekly.

Mr. Prongs shoulders sagged slightly before he drew them straight. 'Well, Mr. Wormtail, when you say it like that.'

'It's a simple route,' Mr. Moony said tracing a path across the map. 'The only thing we would be worried about is if someone from Hufflepuff decides to come out for a nighttime walk.'

'Is Sprout…?'

'In bed.' Mr. Prongs confirmed, his moment's hesitation forgotten. 'And our common room is clear sans one person but we've got the cloak and so Miss Eva…' Mr. Prongs stuttered to a halt as he had curiously sought the name belonging to the common room occupant, his eyes wide.

'Well, crap.' Mr. Padfoot voiced what everyone was thinking.

A moments silence passed.

'Well, if we have to do it now, lets go.' Mr. Moony said, his resolve hardening as he stood collecting a cloak about him. 'We'll have to play the start by ear, if Evans wants to be involved…'

'I'll deal with her.' Mr Padfoot said, grinding his teeth. 'It's an opportunity for an equalizer.'

'No.' Mr. Prongs was on his feet, his face flushed. 'You're not going to hurt her.'

Mr. Padfoot rolled his eyes. 'Fine, Prince Charming, go charm your princess, mind she doesn't curse you like last time.'

'That was defense practice.'

'And you hesitated on purpose.'

'Prongs, Padfoot, please.'

Mr. Prongs glared at Padfoot before closing the map and stuffing it in his pocket. He hovered his hand in the space between the four of them. 'Let's do this thing.'

The four of them clasped hands in the middle in a silent agreement.

---

What is Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs planning that could get them into a lot of strife?  
How does one uh… "deal" with Miss Evans when sneaking out past curfew?  
Will they have time to spring Clair and Gene?  
Why does TLF have such annoyingly short chapters? ;)  
We'll have to find out next time on _Curse of the Diamond_

Yours Sincerely

Tastes-Like-Fry

PS: I don't own Harry Potter

PPS:LOVE YOU LONG TIME!


	2. Prince Charming

Dear Readers,

Hello! Thank you to the two lovely people who reviewed! And apologies to anyone who was confused with the whole second chapter deleted… I had submitting/layout issues with the first chapter. But fear not, for this is the real second chapter.

We last left the Maurauders, plotting, planning, and scheming… what about? Sneaking out, avoiding trouble, and possible negotiations with a certain red-head that was most certain to get involved…

---

**THE COMMON ROOM WAS QUIET…**

… aside from the crackling of the fire and the scratching of Lily Evan's quill as it darted across the paper. She sat, so absorbed in her paper that she almost didn't hear the creak of the stair when there were four people on it at the same time. Almost.

Lily whipped her head around, eyes wide, half expecting a certain someone to be there. There was nothing. Lily was hesitant in believing there was nothing at first. Too many times the certain someone she was half expecting seemed to appear from nowhere at times when she was alone. Merlin, he was irritating like that sometimes.

But there was nothing, the boy she was half-expecting did not materialize out from under a cloak or from thin-air. She turned back to her work, feeling paranoid. A whooshing noise suddenly was very loud in the otherwise quiet common room and Lily jumped again.

There was no wind. The whooshing sound had gone as quickly as it had come, though Lily thought she had suddenly seen something black against the shadows.

Feeling quite afraid and yet at the same time quite safe in knowing that if she was in trouble, the irritating boy would be there to protect her. _Bloody Prince Charming_ she thought to her self and chuckled.

Lily jumped and whipped around again this time with her wand out. There had been a loud noise in response to her chuckle, she had startled it. A loud squeak and a flash of sparks from Lily's wand as she automatically used as a defense, a rat sped from the stairs to a hole near the portrait hole.

Lily had squealed at the sight of it, but then relaxed, her hand on her thumping heart as she laughed off the ridiculousness of her fear. But her fear returned as a low chuckle echoed hers. Her wand up, the air was still again.

'Damnit, Potter, if that's you…'

'You'll what?' The male voice was soothing and yet Lily took a step back toward the couch. He was invisible, he was at an advantage.

_And yet._ Lily thought in confusion. _He's never attacked me before, just snuck up when I was least suspecting, what is he playing at?_

'Potter, take off that stupid veil thing, you're making me jittery.'

'Only if you'll lower your wand, I'm not a threat, Evans.'

Lily tittered and lowered her wand, he was acting weirder than usual. Couldn't he see that she was insecure?

'Lily…'

Lily froze, he was right behind her, gently whispering in her ear, trying not to startle her, but he could've just shouted and she would have responded the same way.

He touched her back gently. 'Go sit down on the couch before you attack me.'

Lily weighed her options.  
1. Sit down, relax, talk it out, be the civil prefect she was meant to be.  
2. Smack him, now.

His hand was firmer at her back now. 'Go, sit.'

Smack him, now.

Faster than a flying broomstick, Lily whipped around, her hand raised to connect with cheek. The problem being was that James had the eyes of a seeker. Also he was a lot stronger.

A loud smack sounded as James deftly caught her flying hand. Lily caught a glimpse of his disappointed face, but it was quickly replaced with a small smile, Lily squirmed with discomfort as his hands, one clutching her own hand and one at her back, grasped her firmly like they were about to dance.

'What are you doing down here?'

'I should ask the same thing.'

'I was doing _homework_, Potter.'

'Of course you were.'

'What were you doing?'

'Just seeing what you were doing, it's kinda late.' James let her go as she relaxed at his words.

'You shouldn't come down the stairs like that, you startled me, you even startled that rat…'

'No, you startled him, you laughed loudly and suddenly, what were you laughing at?'

_Bloody Prince Charming_

The colour rose in Lily's cheeks. 'Nothing.'

James eyed her, a smirk starting to cross his features. 'Spit it out, what were you thinking about?'

_You_ nearly slipped out of Lily's lips, but she caught the word on her teeth and ground it into non-existence, he was not allowed to know she had been thinking of him.

'You can tell me, I won't tell anyone.' James leant forward, his eyes gleaming with curiosity, his expression eager. 'I promise.'

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. 'I was thinking about how you were…'

The portrait scraped the floor as it opened, Lily turned, half expecting someone to come leaping into the common room. Her eyes never reached the doorway, one minute she saw the brown and red of the common room wall, the next she was barely inches away from bright, hopeful hazel eyes.

'You were thinking of me?'

If Lily had been red before, she knew that James' hand was being warm on her cheek.

'Only how annoying you were.'

'You laughed.'

'Only at the fact that you always happen to be in the right spot at the right time to save me… even when it's a false alarm.'

'I didn't mean to disturb you, but it really is late and you should go to bed, yes?'

'I spose.' Lily suddenly yawned, a great tiredness overtaking her.

'Goodness, I can see right down to your toes.'

Lily nearly broke her jaw snapping it shut. 'Shut up, Potter.'

'Shut up, Evans.'

Lily gave him a shove, then gracefully ducking under his arm, she tapped her wand to pack her books up and without looking behind her, so James couldn't see her glowing face, she shimmied up the stairs.

At the top, another thought reached her mind and she rotated to see if James was climbing the boy's stairs. He wasn't.

Setting her books down she peeked around a pillar into the common room. James was gone – how? She peeked further, and spotted the portrait door close.

The little prat! He hadn't snuck down to watch her, he was sneaking out… and his friends, that's why she didn't see the veil, his friends were still under it after he'd slipped out, hence why he did it behind her, so she wouldn't see – why his hand caught her face so she wouldn't see the portrait open. She scowled, he was in big trouble.

---

They may be out the door, but they've got more coming to them if they can think they can hoodwink Lily Evans!  
What she going to do? Will it ruin their plans?  
What the heck are they up to anyway?  
Why don't you R&R? The answer might come quicker!

We'll have to find out next time on _Curse of the Diamond_

Yours Sincerely

Tastes-Like-Fry

PS: I don't own Harry Potter

PPS: Need brain for smart-making


	3. Broken Promises

Dear Readers,

My apologies for being so slow! Real life got in the way for a while, and yes, I have a real life – whether one would think it's unfortunate or not. But I would never forget a story or leave it unfinished.

We last left the marauders sneaking out, avoiding the sharp attention of Lily Evans. Unfortunately, she did cotton on last second, but they don't know! How's this going to affect their plans… whatever those plans are, maybe this chapter will shed some light on the situation?

'**NICE WORK, ****MR. PRONGS.'…**

… Padfoot gave him a high five. 'You blitzed her.'

'I don't think so.' Prongs said nervously, 'I'm sure she's going to suspect…'

'Who cares, she can't prove anything.'

'That's not my point.' Prongs said, with a worried glance behind him. He sighed before he turned back to the map. 'Snivellus still in the same place?'

'Now accompanied by Mulciber and Avery.'

'We're going to have to move fast to catch the exchange.'

'Let's get moving then.'

'Where is he?' Avery glowered at Snape, 'He'd said he'd be there on the dot at 11.'

'I don't know.' Snape shot back. 'I made you the Veritasium, I'm not Taylor's baby-sitter!'

'If Taylor doesn't produce.' Mulciber said with a dark grin, withdrawing his wand and drawing it across his throat.'

A small squeak emitted from the portrait that was half opening and would have closed if Avery hadn't seized it and forced it open. Mulciber had his hands on the third year.

'Easy, Mulci.' Avery smirked as the fearful boy broke out into shakes.

'You promised!' tears sprung to Taylor's eyes as he surveyed Snape. 'You said…'

'I said you could trust me with it. I won't let it pass into the hands of the Dark Lord.'

'However,' Avery said with a grin, 'I can't promise the same thing.'

'And you will give it to us.' Mulciber shook him slightly. 'We have ways of getting what we want - where is it?'

'I don't - know?'

Avery was no longer smiling. He drew his wand slowly and purposefully. 'Where is the cursed diamond?'

Taylor looked at his shoelaces and addressed them instead. 'I-I can't say.'

'You aren't going to tell us?' Avery said, his voice full of disappointment. 'I had such faith in you Taylor - _Crucio_!'

Taylor screamed, writhing in Mulciber's grasp as he struggled to be free. The curse didn't last long, but it was enough to exhaust Taylor, and didn't realize that Snape had grasped his chin and was forcing him to consume a potion until he was choking on it.

'Where's the diamond?' Snape snarled.

'In my p-pocket.' Taylor gasped the words unwillingly.

Avery's gloved hands dove into Taylor's pants pocket and retieved a small pouch. He emptied the bag into his hand and all the boys breathed with awe as the blood diamond glittered in his hand.

FLASH

The three Slytherins blinked in the sudden bright light that flashed at them. The spots disappeared from their vision as they looked around and saw Sirius Black holding a camera, grinning.

'Evening, boys.' Remus said slyly, flipping open his green notepad where he kept record of his catching troublemakers during his rounds as a Prefect. 'Now I don't understand what this is all about, but I'm sure Professor Dumbledore…'

'We're not going anywhere, Lupin.' Avery snarled, his wand now trained on Lupin. 'You, however…' Avery never finished his sentence, his wand was suddenly whipped out of his hand and landed in the waiting reach of Sirius Black.

Mulciber and Snape were simultaneously disarmed, Peter caught up Snape's wand and James grasped Mulciber's.

'Apologies, but we feel this is a necessary measure to avoid what happened last time – Snivelly, you're so crafty.' James winked as he twirled Mulciber's wand in his hand.

'Taylor.' Sirius addressed the smaller boy. 'Leg it.'

Taylor didn't need telling twice and quickly disappeared into the portrait hole.

Avery, Mulciber and Snape all stood scowling at the four boys who now had possession of their wands.

'Fine.' Avery said, collecting up the diamond and putting it back in the pouch. 'We're outnumbered, boys, might as well give ourselves in – you can have this Potter.' He made to toss the pouch to James, but he held onto the material, causing the cursed diamond to come flying out the end.

James, who had held his hand out in expectation, quickly withdrew it and tried to duck the red jewel as it flew speeding towards his head, dropping the wand he held in his hand.

He heard five distinct voices within the second before the anticipated impact.

Peter was yelling, loudly. He was telling him to duck to avoid the jewel, as if he needed telling.

Avery was shouting orders to his friends, what he was shouting was lost completely on James.

Sirius had shouted a string of jinxes; James was desperately hoping it would be enough to stop them from getting away.

Somewhere above them, Peeves had been spying on them and had begun to roar with either laughter or alarm – he couldn't tell.

But what really confused him, was the sudden female voice, quiet in comparison with the loud voices, had said his name from far off, stressed and filled with worry.

He barely had less than a second to contemplate anything he heard, before the sharp edge of the diamond caught his cheek, and he blacked out.

---

Well that sucks for James, will he be alright?

Who was the extra witness?

Are the jinxes enough to stop the bad guys?

We'll have to find out next time on _Curse of the Diamond_

Yours Sincerely

Tastes-Like-Fry

PS: I don't own Harry Potter

PPS: You threw off my groove! *throws you out the window*


	4. Unknown Alliance

Dear Readers,

If you are in fact still reading this – I told you I had writer's block. However, I am waiting to be enrolled for the last couple of modules for my course, and I currently (as I'm writing this – not when you're reading it… trippy) am not able to connect with the internet. So when there's time to kill, there's time to hack down that block.

We last left our fave four and Peter (HA!) on a rather annoying cliff hanger – is James dead? … stupid question… but it's what Lily's asking herself…

'**JAMES!' LILY CRIED, HORRIFIED…**

… as she watched the boy hurriedly duck, but nowhere near fast enough.

He fell like a dead weight, blood suddenly shining on his cheek, his glasses smashing on impact with the stone flagon floor.

Peter was soon on the floor having been bowled over by Snape who had come to reclaim his wand.

A crack of a spell later and Remus was also on the floor, groaning.

'Crucio!' Mulciber cried, obviously managing to get his hands on his wand.

Lily shuddered as Sirius hollered with pain and fell heavily on floor.

'Get the gem!' Mulciber said, his hand on Sirius' neck, refraining him from moving and wand trained on Remus.

Lily watched with bated breath as Avery stepped over James, picking up the gem with his gloved hand.

'Let's go.' Mulciber sniffed, warily standing up. Sirius wasn't moving.

Lily kept to the wall as she silently made her way towards them, unsure if they had really left – she couldn't take them on by herself. But when footsteps disappeared leaving her in silence, she couldn't contain her worry anymore.

She leapt over Peter and knelt by James, reaching out her hand to touch his forehead.

'Don't!' Remus voice startled her and turned in surprise. 'He was touched by the curse – you don't want cursed, do you?'

Lily quickly retracted her hand. 'What?'

Groaning, Remus got to his feet. 'Stupid Slytherins.' He muttered, getting to his feet and then moving to help a groggy Peter to his feet. 'If James has indeed been cursed, then the last thing he'd want is for you to be cursed too.'

'Why are you so calm?'

'He's breathing, isn't he?'

Lily turned to him, her eyes narrowed, 'Shouldn't you be more worried?'

'I'd be worried if he wasn't breathing – Lebenon's Curse is reversible unless it kills you.'

'Oh well thanks for the encouraging information!' Lily cried in exasperation, 'Are we going to get him to the hospital wing or not?!'

'Settle, Lily.' Remus said calmly, 'First things first. Sirius, how many fingers am I holding up?' Remus held two fingers out in front of Sirius' face.

'Eleven?' Sirius asked, squinting his unfocused eyes.

Remus blinked at Sirius, then blinked at his two fingers.

'Will Prongs be ok?' Peter asked.

'Lily, put him on a stretcher' Remus said, helping the very unsteady Sirius upright, nearly dropping him as Sirius' centre of balance suddenly went left. 'Wormtail, help me here!'

Peter scuttled to help and grumbling, Lily conjured a stretcher.

As they made their way, Sirius constantly complained about being dizzy, and promptly made his point when they arrived at the hospital wing.

Madam Pomferey came out just in time to watch Sirius throw up all over her newly polished floor. She made to yell at him, but then took in James on the conjured stetcher coming in behind.

She quickly settled Sirius in one bed (with a bucket), and James in another, listening intently to Remus' description of what happened.

Tutting, she sent him to get the Headmaster, sat Peter to mind Sirius, and Lily sat down next to James without being asked.

After putting on spell-protected gloves, Madam Pomferey and Lily did physical checks. The blood stem from a cut on James' forehead was stemmed, but Madam Pomferey could not heal for the cursed diamond had cut him.

Lily sat there, holding the gauze to James' head with one hand, clutching his wrist (where there was a faint pulse) with the other, mentally begging him not to let go and for Dumbledore to hurry the hell up.

---

James is unconscious for a whole chapter?!

Lots of scene setting, lots of, forced writing Will this damn block properly give way?

What's going to happen to the diamond now that it's in the hands of the Slytherins?

We'll have to find out next time on _Curse of the Diamond_

Yours Sincerely

Tastes-Like-Fry

PS: I don't own Harry Potter

PPS: Who flattens your enemies and then flattens your clothes? IRONMAN!


End file.
